Nothing less
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Derek sauve Stiles d'une tentative de viol de la part de la meute d'alpha. Stiles n'en peut plus de se sentir faible. Ils commençant à passer du temps ensemble à partager leurs douleurs passées et leurs secrets. Leur relation évolue. Ils se rapprochent "Ils pensent que tu es à moi"
1. Il allait bien

**Coucou mes chers loulous, me revoilà pour une nouvelle trad en espérant vraiment que celle-ci vous plaira. Je stresse toujours quand je poste une nouvelle trad, j'ai trop peur qu'elle ne vous plaise pas. Alors je croise les doigts !**

 **Cette histoire est un Canon. L'histoire compte 3 chapitres et il y a un sequel de 4 chapitres. Je vais traduire les deux pour vous. Nus partons donc pour une première trad de trois chapitres.**

 **Dans ma dernière trad on s'était attardé sur les sentiments de Derek, que diriez-vous de passer à Stiles cette fois ci.**

 **Cette histoire a été écrite par bigboobedcanuk ou Keira Andrews auteure de livres sur des romances gay.**

 **Pairing : Sterek**

 **Spoiler : saison 2 et saison 3A.**

 **Disclaimer : TW est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire appartient à bigboobedcanuk qui m'a donné l'autorisation pour la traduire.**

* * *

' _Au moins je mourrai pas puceau'_

Stiles rigola presque à cette pensée mais ensuite, il s'étouffa avec des feuilles et de la saleté alors qu'ils le jetaient par terre. C'était les alphas qui riaient maintenant. L'un d'eux était au dessus de Stiles et cet alpha était excité et mon Dieu, ça arrivait. La panique était comme un courant électrique dans ses veines alors que des mains déchiraient ses vêtements, arrachant son sweat à capuche, griffant sa peau, ses poumons le brûlant alors qu'il suffoquait pour respirer.

Le sol était glacé, sa joue se pressant dans la terre dure et la chaleur de leurs souffles… leurs souffles d'amusement… brûlaient sa chair alors que son jean était baissé. Ensuite son boxer, l'exposant à l'air mordant alors qu'il donnait des coups de pieds et se tortillait inutilement. Ca les fit juste rire plus fort, une voix féminine disant dans son oreille qu'elle avait hâte que ce soit son tour.

Stiles inspira assez d'air pour crier ou peut-être hurler mais ensuite il y eût du tonnerre qui retentit tout autour d'eux. Il connaissait ce hurlement et alors que les alphas tressaillaient, soudainement devenus immobiles et silencieux, un petit rayon d'espoir avait éclos autour de la boule de terreur qui s'était logée dans sa poitrine.

Derek ne pouvait pas tous les combattre mais Stiles savait que quelque part, il essaierait.

Mais il semblerait qu'un combat n'était pas ce que la meute d'alpha cherchait, parce que les mains, les souffles et le poids terrible sur son dos se dissipèrent. Les rires vraiment joyeux de la meute firent écho dans les arbres et il n'y avait que la forêt.

Stiles se battit pour remonter son jean, avec les poings serrés qui ne coopéraient pas. Puis Derek fut à ses cotés, toujours à moitié loup et grognant. Stiles s'éloigna brusquement mais Derek était en quelque sorte, doux alors qu'il soulevait pratiquement Stiles pour le mettre debout et qu'il arrangeait ses vêtements avec des mouvements agités. Son tee-shirt My Chemical Romance (1) préféré qu'il avait depuis la 4ème était en lambeaux mais au moins, son pantalon était à peu près intact.

Puis il fût entouré de cuir chaud et il cligna des yeux, pas sûr du moment où Derek avait enlevé sa veste. Mais il ne se plaignait pas parce que même s'il frissonnait toujours, au moins, il pouvait respirer. Il pouvait même marcher alors que Derek le guidait à travers les arbres avec un bras puissant enroulé autour des épaules de Stiles.

Ça devrait être totalement bizarre, parce que ce n'est pas comme si lui et Derek étaient amis ou un truc comme ça. Bon, ils avaient trainé ensemble durant les vacances de Noël qui avaient été extra longues cette année à cause d'une autre fête religieuse et vive la diversité. Mais Scott rendait visite à son père et Stiles s'ennuyait et Derek avait besoin de son aide pour des recherches. Sa meute était portée disparue, sauf Peter, et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il faisait mais selon lui, c'était important. Jackson était à Aspen (2) avec sa famille… et Lydia. Stiles devrait être jaloux mais… il ne l'était pas.

Et ce n'est pas comme si Allison et Stiles allaient décompresser et jouer aux jeux vidéo ou un truc come ça maintenant qu'elle et Scott essayaient de rester séparés. Même si le monde libre savait que leur espèce d'amour interdit n'allait nul part et ils allaient s'aspirer le visage bien avant de se lancer des regards d'envie au bal de la Saint Valentin.

Il cligna des yeux et ils se déplacèrent rapidement à travers la forêt « Pourquoi ? » Stiles pouvait à peine sortir le mot hors de sa gorge, il trébucha sur une racine.

Derek resserra son emprise et permit à Stiles de rester debout. Il ne dit rien pendant assez longtemps pour que Stiles se dise qu'il devait répéter la question. Puis il répondit.

« C'est un jeu »

Stiles avala assez de salive pour qu'il puisse parler « Tu sais, je préfère vraiment un jeu passionné de Jenga. (3) Ou un Pictionary. Non, non, un baccalauréat. (4) je parie que tu serais génial à ce jeu »

Derek n'avait pas de commentaire sur ses compétences au baccalauréat et il se contenta de continuer, ses yeux se dirigeant vers la gauche et vers la droite de temps en temps, son bras toujours ferme autour de Stiles. Donc ouais, ils passaient du temps ensemble, parce que Stiles n'avait rien de mieux à faire et en plus, il adorait faire des recherches. C'était vraiment honteux qu'il n'ait pas plus de mérite pour ça.

L'entrepôt abandonné de Derek qui était habité, avait maintenant une table et des chaises et lui et Stiles s'étaient assis là ces dernières semaines, passant en revue tous ces vieux bouquins qu'Allison avait sortit en douce de sa cave. Des fois ils parlaient même si c'était surtout Stiles qui parlait et que Derek grognait. Mais une fois de temps en temps, Derek sortait quelques phrases. D'affilée même.

Ils étaient à la Camaro maintenant et Stiles ne résista pas quand Derek l'installa dans le siège passager. Derek lui mit même la ceinture de sécurité, et Stiles pensa qu'il devrait commenter ce geste parce que ce n'est pas comme s'il avait était frappé par du jus de Kanima ou un truc comme ça. Il allait bien. Mais Derek se glissait déjà derrière le volant et Stiles continua à perdre pas mal de temps.

« Ma Jeep »

« On ira la chercher demain »

Derek était redevenu humain maintenant et le fixait avec cette expression que Stiles ne pouvait pas déchiffrer. Puis il se pencha en avant et l'estomac de Stiles se tordit alors qu'il comprenait ce que Derek reniflait. Sa poitrine se serra comme si elle était dans un étau et il put sentir à nouveau leurs mains sur lui. Ca lui donna la chair de poule et il tourna son visage vers la fenêtre « Ils n'ont pas... t'es arrivé à temps »

C'était comme si Derek soufflait et Stiles pensa qu'il avait même senti un frémissement de son souffle. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le siège, resserrant la veste de Derek un peu plus autour de lui. Alors que Derek tournait la clé, Stiles demanda à nouveau, son souffle faisant de la buée sur la vitre « Pourquoi ? »

Pendant un long moment il n'y eut que le ronronnement du moteur et Stiles n'était pas sûr d'avoir posé la question assez fort. Mais ensuite Derek répondit.

« Ils pensent que tu es à moi »

Stiles fit tomber ces mots qui n'avaient aucun sens dans sa tête, et quand il reprit conscience du monde extérieur, ils étaient dans sa rue « Appelle Mulder » (5)

« Quoi ? »

« Je perds du temps »

Derek se gara devant la maison de Stiles et le regarda attentivement. Puis il toucha la tête de Stiles, il la poussa et appuya dessus.

Stiles éloigna sa main « J'ai pas de commotion cérébrale. T'as jamais regardé X-Files après l'école ? Rappelles toi dans le pilote quand lui et Scully sont dans la voiture et qu'ils perdent du temps et… » Il se coupa « Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je vais bien. Merci pour la balade. Et pour… » Stiles ne semblait pas en mesure de trouver les bons mots et il prit une inspiration tremblante « Juste... merci »

Derek était toujours en train de le regarder et il leva à nouveau le bras. Cette fois ci l'arrière de ses doigts se posa sur la joue de Stiles. Puis il éloigna à nouveau sa main et agrippa le volant « De la saleté »

« Ouais » Stiles essuya son visage « Merci. Bye »

Stiles traversa la rue quand il réalisa que Derek le suivait et il devrait probablement protester et dire à Derek qu'il était un grand garçon mais la maison était tellement sombre et son père travaillait de nuit car son adjoint était en vacance. Donc Stiles ne dit rien alors que Derek entrait.

Il monta dans sa chambre et il se sentait déjà mieux en étant à la maison. Il pouvait entendre de légers bruits comme si Derek vérifiait peut être les portes et les fenêtres. Stiles l'appela « Je vais bien. Tu peux y aller » Après un moment, une porte se ferma.

La veste de Derek était lourde et sentait bon. Stiles réalisa trop tard qu'il la portait toujours. Il la pendit prudemment derrière sa porte de chambre. Il la rendra à Derek demain, se disant que celui-ci voudrait toujours de son aide, ce qu'il ne voudrait probablement pas parce que des assistants de recherche qui couraient dans les bois pour se faire violer en réunion par une meute d'alpha, ça n'en valait probablement pas la peine.

Stiles rit pendant un moment, un son hystérique qui était dur à ses propres oreilles. Puis il avala un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain et jeta ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements dans la poubelle, se demandant s'il pouvait les mettre dans le broyeur à ordures (6) dans l'évier de la cuisine sans le boucher.

Il alluma une douche aussi chaude que possible et resta sous le jet pendant un long moment en frottant sa peau. Il aurait vraiment souhaité avoir une de ses fleurs de douche. Le miroir était complètement embué quand il en sortit et il ne l'essuya pas. Son peignoir éponge était chaud et doux, un cadeau du 'Père Noël' qui avait été sous le petit sapin dans le salon. Cela lui fit penser à son père et il dut prendre une inspiration tremblante.

Il était raide et endolori et se sentait vieux alors qu'il trainait des pieds dans le couloir. Son cœur rata un battement quand, en rentrant dans sa chambre, il vit Derek assit sur le sol dans un coin. Ils se regardèrent et Stiles dit finalement « Je vais bien »

Mais Derek ne bougea pas et Stiles décida que c'était bon. Il éteignit la lumière et se mit au lit. Son esprit devint bizarrement blanc. Se concentrant sur le souffle de Derek, il s'endormit.

* * *

Derek était parti le lendemain matin mais sa veste ne l'était pas. Stiles la fixa pendant un long moment depuis sous les couvertures.

Dans la salle de bain, il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda dans le miroir. Son visage ça allait mais il y avait des bleus et des éraflures sur son corps, ce à quoi il s'attendait puisque il avait été attaqué une meute de loup garous. Il avait eu de meilleurs matins mais au moins il avait dormi et il allait bien.

Puis il la vit.

La griffure faisait environ 10 centimètres de long, une entaille qui partait de ses côtes jusqu'à sa taille. Son cœur martela douloureusement dans sa poitrine, la nausée le prenant aux tripes. Il fit effleurer le bout de se doigts dessus pour confirmer que la barrière cutanée était brisée. Ce n'était pas très profond... mais c'était bien assez profond.

Des morceaux de coutumes traversèrent son esprit et Stiles se battit pour faire gonfler des poumons. C'était rare de se faire transformer par une griffure mais il y avait des histoires et une fois lors d'une lune bleue... wow quel cliché approprié... quelqu'un s'était transformé en vrai loup quand le sang avait été infecté et Jackson n'avait vraiment pas été le même après qu'il se soit fait griffé et...

Stiles sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain et alla à l'étage en dessous pour le petit déjeuner parce que ça ? Ca n'allait pas arriver.

Il y avait un mot de son père lui demandant où était la Jeep et Stiles marqua qu'elle était au garage et qu'il allait aller la chercher. Il n'avait pas faim pour la première fois de sa vie mais se força à avaler un morceau de toast avec du beurre de cacahuète. Il débâtit intérieurement pour savoir s'il devait appeler Derek ou y aller par ses propres moyens ce qui voulait dire marcher à travers les bois. Il agrippa le comptoir, son cœur s'accélérant à cette idée.

Il y eut un tapement à la fenêtre de la cuisine, ce qui devait être effrayant mais ça ne l'était pas. Stiles lui dit qu'il allait le rencontrer devant, parlant à travers la vitre puisque Derek pouvait entendre à des kilomètres.

Derek portait un sweat gris et avait l'air bizarre... vulnérable sans sa veste en cuir. Quand Stiles la lui rendit près de la voiture, Derek se contenta de la passer et ils se mirent en route. Stiles donna à Derek un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète qu'il avait plié en deux et Derek le mangea alors qu'ils sortaient de la ville.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais là bas ? » demanda finalement Derek.

« Je cherchais une plante. J'ai lu quelque chose dans un livre. C'est comme l'aconit mais ça pousse toute l'année. Même dans la neige. Non pas qu'on ait de la neige mais il y avait du givre donc. J'ai juste pensé que je regarderais »

« C'est dangereux d'y aller seul »

Stiles essaya de rire « Ouais j'avais reçu le mémo. Je mettrais les nouvelles jaquettes sur les rapports TPS »

Les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent.

« Sérieusement tu n'as pas vu 35 heures c'est déjà trop ? (7) C'est un classique. Tu as une télé n'est ce pas ? »

« Si je n'avais pas été là »

Stiles ferma les yeux et essaya de bloquer les images de son esprit avec un succès limité « Je sais » Il tritura la manche de sa veste et résista à l'envie irrépressible de passer sa main sous son tee shirt et d'appuyer sur la griffure. Il se souvenait être sur le sol, des petites branches et des feuilles rugueuses en dessous de lui et c'était probablement comme ça qu'il s'était fait griffé. Ca devait être ça. Une pensée se présenta à lui et Stiles ouvrit ses yeux « Pourquoi t'étais là ? »

Derek sembla étrangement troublé pendant un moment avant que son masque caractéristique ne revienne « J'ai entendu quelque chose »

« Oh. C'est vrai, l'ouïe supersonique. Mais… »

« Donc tu devrais probablement rester discret. Reste loin de moi jusqu'à ce que ce soit réglé »

L'estomac de Stiles se tordit « Comment tu vas régler les choses tout seul ? »

« Scott et Jackson vont revenir la semaine prochaine. Isaac aidera quand je mettrais Scott sur le coup »

« Erica et Boyd ? » Stiles avait espéré qu'ils aient juste quitté la ville et que lui et Derek avaient évité le sujet.

La mâchoire de Derek se contracta « Soit ils sont morts, soit ils ont prit un autre alpha »

« Comment... comment tu le sais ? »

« Je le sais c'est tout » Derek se dirigea vers là où sa Jeep l'attendait, à la fin du chemin de terre.

Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Boyd et Erica mais il espérait vraiment qu'ils n'étaient pas morts « Ok » Il sortit ses clés de sa poche et les fit tourner sur son majeur « Et bien merci pour la ballade. Je suppose que je te reverrais un jour »

« Tiens toi éloigné ou alors tu seras une cible »

« Parce qu'ils pensent que je... ils pensent que j'importe pour toi »

Derek garda ses yeux sur le pare-brise « C'est ça »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Évidemment »

Derek ne cilla pas « C'est ça »

Sur le chemin du retour, Derek resta dans le rétroviseur intérieur de Stiles jusqu'à ce que celui ci soit sur le point de tourner dans sa rue. Puis la Camaro n'était plus là et Stiles rentra à la maison et joua à Halo. Quand son père apparut dans l'entrée, Stiles réalisa que les heures avaient passées et qu'il commençait déjà à faire noir dehors. Son père demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

Stiles sourit et son visage avait l'air fragile. Comme ça l'avait été pendant des mois après les funérailles « Rien »

Il allait bien.

* * *

 _Les alphas se rapprochaient._

 _Stiles ne pouvait pas se lever, ses jambes se dérobant sous lui alors qu'il essayait encore et encore de trouver le moyen de courir. Leurs rires perçants étaient assourdissants, leurs dents et leurs griffes s'en prenaient à lui et il ne pouvait pas les arrêter. Il le déchiquetait, l'éventrait, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur et..._

Inspirant rapidement de l'air, Stiles sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, son cœur martelant. Le soulagement l'envahit et il se détendit, toujours en position fœtale alors qu'il saisissait les contours familiers de sa chambre dans les légères lumières de la rue. Il y eut une main chaude et non familière sur son épaule mais Stiles savait sans regarder qu'il était en sécurité et que c'était Derek. Ce qui était bizarre parce que, comment il savait ca rien qu'avec l'odeur de cuir, de pin et l'attitude Derekienne de Derek.

Ok, peut être qu'ils avaient passés plus de temps ensemble ces derniers temps que ce que Stiles avait dit parce que, quand il se mit sur le dos, bien sûr que c'était Derek. Celui-ci qui avait un genou sur le matelas alors qu'il se penchait au dessus de Stiles. Il y avait quelque chose... d'intime à propos de tout ça dans le noir avant le lever du soleil qui fait que l'estomac de Stiles se retourna.

Stiles se racla la gorge « Je pensais que je n'étais pas supposé traîner avec toi ? Parce que ça fait moins de 24 heures et tu es vraiment nul à ça »

Derek se redressa et fit un geste en direction de la fenêtre « Tu as besoin de meilleurs verrous »

Il s'était cassé en sixième quand Scott et lui avaient essayé de voir avec combien de force il pouvait tenir. Ce n'était pas beaucoup d'ailleurs. Mais ça n'avait vraiment pas été un problème jusqu'à et bien... maintenant.

« Je vais vérifier le reste de la maison »

Stiles s'assit et ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il avait déjà sécurisé le périmètre mais Derek était déjà parti. Se rallongeant, Stiles soupira. Ça lui prit une éternité pour se rendormir, avec tous les craquements et les bruits qui le faisaient sursauter et il sentait qu'il ne s'était pas du tout reposé. Il ferma les yeux mais des morceaux de son cauchemar revenaient dans son esprit et il se rassit en frottant son visage.

Quand il ne pouvait pas dormir et qu'il avait besoin de s'aérer la tête, son remède était de se masturber. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire ça avec Derek qui était à l'étage en dessous. En y pensant, sa gorge s'assécha et il but quelques gorgées du verre d'eau posé sur sa table de nuit.

La masturbation avait toujours été un art pour Stiles. Avant, il prenait son temps, mettant au point des histoires entières où il courtisait et gagnait Lydia et qu'elle le remerciait d'une façon… spéciale. Mais dernièrement, il se faisait plaisir de manière aussi rapide que possible, de façon furtive et précipitée et il était toujours un petit peu coupable après ça, ce qui était stupide.

Une petite voix lui dit que c'était parce que, ces derniers temps, Stiles pensait à quelque chose de plus sombre, de plus dur, de cuir et d'yeux rouges. Des images sur lesquelles il ne se permettait pas de s'attarder alors qu'il jouissait en un temps record. Et bordel, il ne devrait même pas penser au fait de se masturber avec Derek qui était en bas ! Il ne devrait pas penser à ça du tout.

Ce qui était ridicule parce que de quoi il devait avoir honte ? Il était un adolescent en pleine santé et il pouvait penser à ce qu'il voulait quand il se faisait plaisir. C'était totalement normal et rien n'allait changer ça. Rien.

Les souvenirs revinrent, les mains, les souffles et la froideur de l'air de la nuit sur sa peau nue et Stiles frissonna. Maintenant, il voulait se masturber juste pour prouver qu'il pouvait le faire, parce que plutôt mourir que de laisser les alphas changer quoique ce soit. Il allait bien.

Stiles réalisa qu'il s'inquiétait à propos de la griffure sur le côté de son corps et ça rendit tout ça pire, il la frotta avec ses doigts comme s'il pouvait l'effacer comme une marque de crayon à papier errante. Ça aurait dû guérir si ça avait fait quoique ce soit et il se sentait entièrement normal et ok, il ne se sentait pas normal. Il avait l'impression que sa peau était trop étroite, comme si ses os allaient éclater et qu'il serait tout tordu et que ça n'irait pas et…

Il fit tomber sa main sur ses genoux alors que Derek apparaissait à la porte, les sourcils froncés « Quoi ? » claqua Stiles. Il serra les poings.

« Les battements de ton cœur. Tu avais peur » Derek jeta un œil à la fenêtre « Je croyais que peut-être… »

« J'ai pas peur ! Seigneur, c'était un stupide rêve. Je vais bien. Pourquoi tu t'en soucies de toute façon ? »

L'expression de Derek se durcit « Je m'en soucie pas »

« J'veux dire, depuis quand on est ami ? » La petite voix chuchota qu'ils étaient amis depuis un moment maintenant et Stiles lui dit de la boucler.

« On n'est pas ami » Derek marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre parce que c'était apparemment trop normal de sortir par la porte d'entrée comme un être non surnaturel. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dehors. Sa voix retentit ensuite « Répare ce putain de verrou »

Le sommeil ne revint pas et Stiles observa le soleil grimper à l'horizon. Quand son père rentra à la maison et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre, Stiles ouvrit légèrement la bouche et fit semblant de dormir, les couvertures amenées au niveau de son cou pour cacher chaque bleus.

Il attendit que son père soit endormi avant d'aller se doucher. Se regardant dans le miroir alors qu'il entrait dans la baignoire, il vit que les bleus se marbraient d'une jolie couleur jaune et violette alors que la griffure restait d'un rouge vif. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, la peau autour était enflammée.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait aller bien. Bien que la griffure de Jackson n'avait pas guérie et qu'il avait eu pire et qu'il était devenu un putain de géant lézard tueur et que peut-être la griffure avait été en quelque sorte responsable de ça après tout et peut-être, peut-être, peut-être…

Stiles étouffa un cri, il était maintenant revenu dans les bois et il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il tourna le robinet de l'eau chaude plus haut et se récura la peau, les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse respirer à nouveau.

Il était encore tôt quand il envoya un message à Derek.

' _T'as un pistolet ?'_

La réponse arriva en 13 secondes ?

' _Oui'_

Stiles tapota l'écran.

' _Je veux apprendre'_

La Camaro se gara avant même que Stiles n'ait eu le temps de mettre ses chaussures.

* * *

 **(1) My Chemical Romance est un groupe de musique rock alternatif américain.**

 **(2) Aspen est une ville du Colorado célèbre pour sa station de ski et qui accueille une clientèle assez fortunée.**

 **(3) Jenga est un jeu où les joueurs doivent retirer des pièces d'une tour en bois. Celui qui fait tomber la tour, perd**

 **(4) Le baccalauréat est un jeu où l'ont doit trouver différents mots commençant par la même lettre dans différentes catégories (prénoms, villes, objets, fruits légumes, animaux…)**

 **(5) Fox Mulder est un des personnages principal de X-Files aux frontières du réel et qui a pour partenaire, Dana Scully. Je n'ai pas vu le pilote ni la série donc désolée si les dialogues ne sont pas correctes.**

 **(6) Broyeur à ordures appelé aussi broyeur d'évier est placé sous l'évier pour pouvoir broyer les déchets organiques. Ils sont très largement répandus aux USA, Grande Bretagne, Japon et Chine.**

 **(7) 35 heures c'est déjà trop est un film sorti en 1999, avec Ron Livingston et Jennifer Anniston.**

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous dites de ce premier chapitre ? Personnellement je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre. Est-ce que ce début d'histoire vous intrigue ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire.**

 **Comme promis à dimanche prochain mes loulous !**

 **Et je tenais encore à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont commenté ma dernière trad, Windows, on en est à 546 reviews à ce jour, c'est tellement fou, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez mes loulous, un grand merci.**


	2. Ecchymoses et éraflure

**Coucou mes loulous, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle trad. Moi qui avait peur qu'elle ne vous plaise pas, je vois que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je suis trop contente que ça vous plaise et j'espère que ça sera le cas pour ce deuxième chapitre.**

 **Je vous laisse le lire tranquillement.**

* * *

« Tu es censé parler »

Stiles s'éloigna de la vitre en clignant des yeux en direction Derek « Hein ? »

Derek soupira longuement, les yeux fixés sur la route sinueuse « Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu es rentré dans la voiture »

« Tu détestes quand je parle »

« C'est pas le problème »

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? » Stiles jeta un œil vers la forêt « Où est-ce qu'on va de tout façon ? »

« Tu vois ? On roule depuis une heure et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me demandes où est-ce qu'on va »

« Je… pardon ? » Stiles se passa une main sur le visage « Alors… où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Une cabane »

« Une cabane dans les bois ? Ca finit toujours bien. Quelle cabane ? »

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite « Elle est dans ma famille depuis des générations. Mais je n'ai pas été là depuis… depuis très longtemps »

 _Gênant_ « Oh » Stiles tritura le chauffage.

« Tu as froid ? » En fronçant les sourcils, Derek alluma le chauffage.

En fait, Stiles avait chaud avec son tee shirt, sa chemise et sa veste mais il se contenta d'acquiescer « Merci. Alors… pourquoi la cabane ? »

« C'est assez loin pour qu'ils ne puissent pas sentir »

« Oui. Bien. Je préfère mes forêts sans le gang d'alphas maraudeurs »

Le visage de Derek fit cette chose qui ressemblait à une grimace ou comme s'il avait mangé des fruits de mers pas frais mais ensuite, cela s'en alla et ils continuèrent à rouler. Après un moment, Stiles demanda « Est-ce qu'on est bientôt arrivé, Papa Schtroumpf ? »

Les lèvres de Derek tressautèrent.

« Attends, tu l'as saisi celle là ? Oh mon Dieu tu as saisi. Mesdames et Messieurs, on a un gagnant » Stiles leva les bras et fit une acclamation moqueuse.

« Oui mon petit Schtroumpf »

Stiles rit, il rit vraiment et c'était tellement bien que pendant un moment, il ne pouvait que sourire. Peut-être même que Derek gloussait alors qu'il tournait dans une route de terre qui était réellement un chemin glorifié. Il y avait des branches qui éraflaient les côtés de la voiture et le sourire de Stiles disparut.

La cabane en bois avait vu de meilleurs jours mais étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis des années, au moins elle tenait debout. Les planches sur le petit porche craquaient sous ses pieds et les fenêtres étaient tellement sales, que Stiles pouvait à peine voir à l'intérieur. Il s'attendait à ce que Derek entre et lui montre l'intérieur mais au lieu de ça, il ouvrit le coffre de la Camaro et commença à en sortir des bouteilles vides pour la pratique sur cible. Pourquoi il avait des bouteilles vides pour la pratique sur cible ça, personne ne pouvait le savoir et Stiles s'empêchait de demander.

Il y avait une petite clairière derrière la cabane et Derek installa les bouteilles sur une grosse pierre. Le pistolet dépassait d'un sac sur le sol et Stiles le prit, testant son poids étonnant dans sa main.

« Attention » La voix de Derek était tranchante.

« Je vais pas presser la gâchette ou un truc comme ça »

« Tu as quand même besoin de faire attention. C'est pas un jouet »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel « Merci papa. Ouais je sais. Crois-moi, j'ai entendu tout le speech avant. Il y a le cran de sécurité »

Derek était proche maintenant « T'es sûr ? »

Il était plutôt sûr mais Stiles vérifia quand même « Oui. Tu vois ? En plus il n'est pas chargé n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pars toujours du principe qu'un pistolet est chargé »

Stiles ne pensa pas à une réplique parce que ouais, Derek avait raison. Il lui tendit de la même façon qu'il tendrait une paire de ciseaux, le côté dangereux dans sa paume et Derek mit les balles, lui montrant comment elles glissaient dans le chargeur et ensuite dans le pistolet. Ça avait l'air assez facile.

Derek était derrière lui et Stiles cibla les bouteilles « Je dois juste… tirer ? »

« Tu as une cible ? »

« Ouep » Stiles ferma un œil « J'appuie c'est ça ? Doucement ? »

Puis la main de Derek couvrit la sienne et il fût juste derrière Stiles. Il ajusta l'emprise de Stiles sur l'arme « Comme ça. Est-ce que c'est mieux ? »

Stiles acquiesça et l'autre main de Derek se posa sur son épaule et puis sur sa taille, ajustant sa posture. Derek recula ce qui était bien parce que le chatouillement de nervosité dans l'estomac de Stiles avait progressé et il avait maintenant la gorge sèche et les mains moites et il perdait clairement la tête parce que c'était quoi ça ?

Il décida que c'était le choc ou un truc comme ça parce qu'il avait côtoyé Derek de nombreuses fois sans cette réaction. Et ok. Peut-être qu'il avait ressenti quelques… nouvelles choses à propos de Derek depuis un moment maintenant mais là ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça à haute voix ou un truc comme ça.

« Stiles »

Il déglutit difficilement « Uh huh ? »

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça maintenant » Derek arriva devant lui et baissa le bras de Stiles d'une légère poussée « Allison essaye toujours d'obtenir des balles à l'aconit alors on n'est pas pressé. On peut juste… »

« Allison ? » Stiles tressauta, le pistolet toujours dans sa main « Tu l'as dit à Allison ? Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de… » Son cœur martela et sa poitrine se resserra « Tu lui en as parlé ? »

Derek secoua la tête « Je lui ai demandé de trouver comment ils faisaient leurs balles spéciales. Elle va en prendre quelques unes de leur stock mais on veut être capable de faire nos propres balles quand il n'y en aura plus »

« C'est tout ce que tu as dit ? Elle se demande pas pourquoi ? »

« Elle sait pourquoi »

« Parce que tu lui as dit ! » Il eut la chair de poule et Stiles respira par petites bouffées, essayant d'éviter la panique.

« Non. Stiles la raison c'est qu'il y a une meute d'alpha qui menace Beacon Hills. Je n'ai rien dit à propos de toi »

« Donc toi et Allison vous avez eu des gentilles petites discussions ces derniers jours ? Bien sûr, elle m'a prêté les livres mais maintenant elle t'aide quand tu le demandes ? De bonté de cœur ? »

« Je suis le Diable qu'elle connaît. Elle ne veut pas non plus que la meute d'alpha soit là » Les yeux de Derek se posèrent sur le pistolet « Pourquoi on ne ferait pas ça plus tard ? »

« Non ! Je veux le faire maintenant. C'est juste… tu dois le dire à personne. Tu ne le diras à personne ok ? »

Derek fit un pas en avant, la voix grave « Stiles, ce qu'ils allaient faire… ce qu'ils ont fait… tu n'as pas à en avoir honte »

« Je le sais ça ! » cracha Stiles en secouant la main… et par extension, le pistolet. Il était lourd et il voulait le balancer mais au lieu de ça, il cibla les bouteilles et pressa la gâchette. Bang, bang, bang, bang, jusqu'à ce que le chargeur ne soit vide. Les bouteilles étaient toujours debout, complètement indemnes et se moquaient de lui. Il jeta le pistolet sur le sol et serra les poings « Je vais bien ! »

Silencieux, Derek l'observa avec une expression qui pouvait être décrite comme tendue et Stiles avait besoin de se contrôler à nouveau parce des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Non, ça n'arriverait pas. Il se força à sourire « C'était rien. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas d'expérience dans le fait d'être malmené par des loups garous »

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la douleur passa sur le visage de Derek et il cligna des yeux.

La culpabilité éclata et c'était en fait un soulagement bienvenu à la rage. Stiles avança de quelques pas en direction de Derek « Je ne dis pas que tu ferais… tu n'es pas comme eux »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? » Derek fit durement courir sa main dans ses cheveux « J'ai fait pas mal de choses terribles »

« Pas comme ça. Ecoute, même quand tu essayes d'être un alpha dur à cuire, à l'intérieur, tu te soucies des gens. Tu les protèges. Alors ne commence pas à être existentiel intérieurement ou un truc comme ça. Tu fais parti des bonnes personnes »

Derek détourna le regard, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas loin l'un de l'autre, Stiles pouvait voir la vulnérabilité gravée sur le visage de Derek « Est-ce que je t'ai dit merci ? Je m'en souviens pas. Mais au cas où je ne te l'aurais pas dit… merci »

Derek rencontra son regard « Quand je les trouverai, ils payeront pour ce qu'ils ont fait »

« Tant que je peux aider » Il essaya à nouveau de sourire « Je sais que je suis beau mais je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse »

Derek acquiesça et avait l'air d'avoir envie de dire quelque chose mais il se contenta d'expirer.

« Quoi ? »

Il y eu un moment de silence « Scott va savoir »

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement « Comment ? A cause d'une sorte de truc de loup ? » Il frotta le côté de son cœur, la blessure lui faisait mal.

« Parce que c'est ton meilleur ami et qu'il saura que quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne lui dirais pas. Mais toi, tu devrais »

Stiles secoua la tête « Scott à assez à faire. Je vais… »

« Bien » Derek finit la phrase pour lui.

Stiles soupira et croisa les bras « Ok. Je vais pas bien. Mais ça ira » La griffure palpitait comme si elle s'engueulait avec lui « Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux te demander un truc ? »

Derek attendit.

« Si les alphas… » Il se passa une main sur la tête « S'ils m'avaient mordu ou un truc comme ça… est-ce que j'aurais pu quand même te choisir ? »

Derek se redressa et Stiles pouvait pratiquement voir les poils de Derek s'hérisser, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Son regard se concentra sur le côté du corps de Stiles et Derek combla la distance entre eux en un claquement de doigts.

« Montre-moi »

« C'est rien. C'est une griffure »

Se mettant à genoux, Derek agrippa les ourlets des tee-shirts de Stiles sous sa veste ouverte pour les remonter « Montre-moi »

« Ok, ok » Il tapa les mains de Derek et celui-ci s'arrêta, la tension émanait de lui tellement fortement que Stiles n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'être un loup garou pour le deviner.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Stiles enleva sa veste. Il prit une profonde inspiration et releva son tee shirt pour exposer l'éraflure en fermant les yeux. Une des mains de Derek se posa sur la hanche de Stiles et avec l'autre main, il fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur l'entaille en la touchant à peine. Stiles se concentra sur sa respiration et resta droit, frissonnant alors que Derek se penchait en avant. Il respira profondément, le bout de son nez et de ses lèvres effleura le ventre de Stiles.

Quand Derek relâcha son emprise sur ses hanches, Stiles ouvrit les yeux, le cœur dans la gorge « Alors ? »

Le visage de Derek était toujours pincé, sa mâchoire se détendant à peine quand il parla « C'est juste une égratignure mais c'est en train de s'infecter »

Stiles soupira, hésitant légèrement alors que Derek se dirigeait vers la voiture avant de revenir avec une trousse de premier secours qui avait une croix rouge dessus et tout. Il tira sur la manche de Stiles pour le faire asseoir sur une table de pique nique bancale près de la cabane. Derek s'agenouilla sur le sol et fouilla dans la trousse.

« T'es sûr ? » Stiles dit une prière silencieuse de remerciement à Dieu ou Mère Nature ou Xenu (1) ou n'importe quelle personne qui était en charge de ça « Tu me dis pas juste ce que je veux entendre ok ? »

« Quel bien ça t'aurais apporté ? »

« Je sais pas ! Tu es juste vraiment véhément là maintenant et je voulais être sûr »

Derek fit un geste à Stiles pour qu'il lève son tee shirt à nouveau. Il tamponna l'entaille avec quelque chose qui piquait comme un… « Fils de pute ! » Stiles plissa les lèvres « Sérieusement, ow ! »

« Ne fais pas ton bébé » Derek déroula un carré de bandage.

« Ecoute, tout le monde n'a pas de super pouvoirs de guérison »

Derek arqua un sourcil « Ca ne serait pas si mal si tu arrêtais d'appuyer dessus » Il expira fortement « Tu aurais dû me le dire. Si tu penses… si quelque chose arrive… » Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait et le fixa tellement attentivement que la chair de poule remonta sur les bras de Stiles « Tu dois me le dire »

Stiles acquiesça mais Derek le fixait toujours donc il ajouta « Je te le dirais »

Derek se contenta de l'observer et une de ses mains se posa sur la cuisse de Stiles, son pouce faisant des petits mouvements dessus. Le souffle se coinça dans sa gorge et Stiles se lécha les lèvres. Puis Derek cligna des yeux et coupa des morceaux de ruban adhésif avec les dents et claqua le bandage sur l'estomac de Stiles avant de se lever et de s'éloigner.

« Tu veux apprendre à tirer oui ou non ? »

Au milieu du pré, Stiles cibla les bouteilles. Il demanda à Derek de lui montrer une fois de plus. Les mains de l'autre homme étaient chaudes et fortes. Stiles s'appuya contre lui et respira à nouveau.

* * *

« Non »

« Pourquoi pas ? Allez Derek »

« Non »

Stiles croisa les bras, observant la route dans le rétroviseur. Son pied tressauta et il ajusta sa ceinture de sécurité. Il leva le bras vers la radio et appuya sur le bouton même si elle n'était pas allumée. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Derek pour cracher les mots « A quoi ça sert de m'apprendre à tirer si tu me laisses même pas garder le pistolet ? »

« Les pistolets sont dangereux »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel « Uh, ouais. Tout comme la meute d'alpha »

« Que tu devrais éviter. Viendra un moment où on aura besoin de toi pour une mission et si c'est le cas, tu sauras comment utiliser un pistolet. Mais je ne te laisserais pas le trimbaler. C'est quoi ton plan ? Le coincer dans ta ceinture ? Le planquer dans ton sac ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, porter une arme cachée est un crime »

« En fait je crois que c'est un délit mineur sauf s'il y a d'autres circonstances, comme par exemple si je l'utilise pour commettre un crime » A l'expression de Derek, Stiles soupira « Très bien, je suppose que de porter une arme chargée n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais si j'ai besoin de vous secourir les gars ? C'est déjà arrivé avant »

« Alors tu viendras et tu prendras le pistolet dans ma cachette. Cette ville n'est pas si grande »

Stiles accepta à contrecœur que ce plan avait son mérite « Ok, bien. Attends, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas me donner la clé de chez toi ? Est-ce que ton entrepôt de repaire effrayant a un verrou ? »

Derek soupira d'une façon qui pouvait être décrite comme éprouvée « Je te montrerais comment entrer et où je garde les armes »

« Ca te manque pas de vivre dans une maison ? Genre, une véritable maison avec quatre murs et un toit ? »

Derek ne dit rien alors qu'il conduisait mais Stiles commençait à faire la différence entre ses regards taciturnes et ses regards fixes. Celui là était indéniablement triste et Stiles réalisa que c'était une question assez stupide puisqu'il y avait probablement beaucoup de choses qui manquaient à Derek. Beaucoup de personnes. Ok, il était temps de changer de sujet.

« Alors, demain ça sera des cibles mouvantes ? Parce que je crois pas que les alphas soient des gentils petits loups garous et qu'ils se tiennent immobiles pour moi. En plus, je suis super doué pour tirer maintenant »

Derek n'enleva pas ses yeux de la route « Tu as raison »

Stiles leva les sourcils « Wow. Venant de Derek Hale en voilà une approbation retentissante. Je suis clairement un maitre marksman. (2) Maitre marksman. Je parie que tu ne peux pas dire ça cinq fois plus vite. Ou à l'envers. Marksman maitre, marksman maitre… »

« Après une semaine ? Pas vraiment » Derek essayait de rester aussi grognon que d'habitude mais un petit sourire se montrait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se garait devant la maison de Stiles.

« Tu voudras passer après que mon père soit parti au travail ? Je peux te botter les fesses à Halo » (3)

Derek lui lança un regard dubitatif « Tu peux essayer »

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que c'est Halo ? »

« Oui ! »

« Décrit le moi alors. Aucun détail n'est insignifiant »

Derek souffla et puis secoua la tête « J'ai des trucs à faire de toute façon »

« Comme trainer dans mon quartier, agissant comme si tu n'étais pas en train de monter la garde ? Tu pourrais tout aussi bien dormir chez moi »

Et soudainement, l'atmosphère dans la voiture changea, la légèreté facile s'évapora. Stiles souhaita pouvoir remonter le temps (sérieusement, juste de quelques secondes… ce n'était pas trop demandé) et s'empêcher de le dire à haute voix. Même s'il savait… et Derek le savait, évidemment… que Derek rôdait, alors ils prétendaient le contraire.

« J'ai des trucs à faire » répéta Derek, les yeux sur le pare-brise.

« Ouais totalement » Stiles tendit la main vers la poignée puis se stoppa « Mais tu sais, ça aide. Si t'es pas très loin, je dors mieux. C'est pas parfait mais c'est mieux. Juste… pour info ou un truc comme ça »

Derek acquiesça, d'un très léger mouvement de tête.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je te verrais dans la matinée ? » Stiles se dit de respirer et d'être normal mais demain c'était le dernier jour avant que Scott et les autres ne reviennent et Stiles voulait vraiment revenir à la cabane à nouveau donc il espérait qu'il n'avait pas tout foutu en l'air. Peu importe ce que c'était.

Derek le regardait maintenant « Je serai là »

Puis il tourna brusquement la tête et Stiles se pencha en avant pour apercevoir de ce que Derek regardait. Son estomac se tordit « Um, je ferai mieux d'y aller »

« Ouais » Derek semblait prêt à démarrer au quart de tour avant même que Stiles ne puisse en sortir.

Mais alors que Stiles traversait la rue, Derek repartit normalement, sans enfoncer la pédale et sans faire crisser les pneus. Ce qui était une bonne chose puisque le père de Stiles regardait la Camaro partir avec une expression de confusion, d'inquiétude, de colère et de détermination. Il ne portait pas encore son uniforme et il ne devrait pas avoir l'air intimidant dans son pantalon de sport, en tee shirt et en chaussons, mais c'était vraiment le cas.

Stiles fit un signe de la main et passa près de lui dans la maison « Hey papa. Tu t'es levé tôt. Tu veux une pasta box pour diner ? » Stiles posa son manteau sur le porte manteau et son sac sur le sol puis se dirigea directement dans la cuisine, content que son père ne puisse pas entendre son cœur marteler « Ou alors on pourrait essayer ses curly fries au four. Probablement pas aussi bonnes que les vraies mais… »

« C'était Derek Hale »

« Hmm ? » Stiles ouvrit le congélateur « Ces bâtonnets de poissons ont un bas taux de graisses saturés »

« Stiles »

Il remit les bâtonnets de poissons dans le congélateur « Oui. C'était Derek Hale. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a été exonéré de toutes charges ? »

Son père se contenta de le regarde « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Derek Hale ? »

« Rien. Il m'a juste ramené »

« D'où ? »

« Du centre commercial » Stiles fit un geste du bras en direction du centre ville.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas prit la Jeep ? »

Et bien, c'était une bonne question « Oh, elle déconne encore. Je dois l'amener au garage. Alors… »

« Est-ce que tu prends de la drogue ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Stiles était légitimement outragé « Papa, soit sérieux »

Son père inspira fortement « Tu me dis à moi d'être sérieux ? Tu as des cernes sous les yeux et tu m'évites. Les courses ont à peine été touchées et tu passes tes journées avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas Scott. Et on dirait que ce quelqu'un c'est Derek Hale. Hale n'est peut-être pas un meurtrier mais la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ça fait quelques années qu'il est sorti du lycée »

« Tu fais une montagne de pas grand-chose »

Son père tapa du poing sur la table « Ce n'est pas rien ! »

Son cœur s'accéléra et Stiles hocha la tête « Ok. Je suis désolé »

« Tu gardes des secrets depuis des mois et j'ai essayé de te laisser ton espace. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de grandir. Surtout sans…. » Il se coupa.

« Papa… » Stiles déglutit « Papa je vais bien »

« J'ai été tolérant avec beaucoup de choses. Ces bêtises avec Jackson, toi et Scott qui vous montrez toujours là où il y a des problèmes. J'ai perdu mon travail Stiles. Mais je ne vais pas rester là et être un père incapable alors que tu es impliqué dans quelque chose de dangereux »

La culpabilité sur cette fusillade retourna son estomac, c'était trop familier « Papa, c'est… » Et bien c'était assez dangereux mais il ne pouvait pas admettre ça « C'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne prends pas de drogue. Je te le promets »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux « Derek Hale ? Qu'est ce qu'il ferait avec toi ? »

Ça ne devrait pas mais ça faisait mal et Stiles souffla « Rien. Parce que qui voudrait passer du temps avec moi ? »

« Il y a de nombreuses raisons et tu le sais. Arrête de plaisanter. La question c'est pourquoi Derek Hale en particulier, voudrait passer du temps avec toi. Je te crois quand tu dis que tu ne prends pas de drogues. Je sais que tu ne sors pas avec lui alors… »

« Pas avec cette tenue » marmonna Stiles.

Son père fronça les sourcils « Quoi ? »

« Rappelle-toi, t'as décidé que je n'étais pas gay parce qu'apparemment mon sens du style n'était pas à la hauteur » C'était tellement ridicule que Stiles se souvienne de ça et ça faisait mal et peut-être que s'il était honnête ça faisait mal sur le coup mais il repoussa cette sensation parce qu'il avait quelques problèmes urgents à s'occuper.

Son père cligna des yeux comme s'il voyait Stiles pour la première fois. Il ouvrit la bouche et la ferma « Ce n'était pas… tu n'étais pas vraiment à cette boite parce que… Stiles de quoi tu parles ? »

Whoa, whoa, de quoi il parlait ? Temps mort. Cette conversation entrait dans un tout nouveau territoire et Stiles fit rapidement marche arrière « Rien. Je ne dis rien. Je plaisantais. Ecoutes, papa… »

Son père se redressa un peu plus, comme si une ampoule s'était allumée dans sa tête « Est-ce que tu… fréquentes Derek Hale ? » Sa voix devint aussi dure que de l'acier « Est-ce que tu… est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose ? Avec toi ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis pas un gamin. Il ne me maltraite pas ou un truc dans le genre »

Les yeux de son père se plissèrent « Tu n'as pas répondu à la question. Et peut-être que tu penses que tu n'es pas un gamin mais qu'est-ce que font les adolescents ? » Il leva un doigt « Mais aux yeux de la loi, tu es un gamin. Et tu es mon gamin et je veux savoir ce qui se passe » Il prit une profonde inspiration et cette veine sur le côté de sa tête palpita « Est-ce qu'il a été physique avec toi ? »

« Non ! » C'était la vérité bien que la petite voix prodigieusement inutile chuchotait 'pas encore' et Stiles la repoussa plus loin sans pitié « Papa, je mens pas. Il m'a aidé avec des connards qui m'en ont fait baver et il se trouve que c'est un bon gars. Alors on a trainé. C'est tout »

Le visage de son père se creusa et après un long moment, il secoua doucement la tête « Je ne te crois pas »

« Papa… » Stiles dû déglutir cette boule qu'il avait dans la gorge en entendant la tristesse dans la voix de son père et ok, peut-être que Stiles ne lui disait pas tout mais il ne pouvait pas.

Son père tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine pour aller dans l'entrée. Sans un autre mot, il ouvrit le sac à dos de Stiles et en jeta le contenu sur le sol et merci mon Dieu, Derek n'a pas laissé Stiles amener le pistolet à la maison.

« Papa qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? De la drogue ? Des préservatifs ? »

Son père fouilla dans le tas sur le sol, à travers les emballages de barres chocolatés, ses gants de Lacrosse et toute la merde que Stiles transportait d'habitude « Bien sûr ! Pour commencer » Une pensée sembla se présenter à lui parce que soudainement, il était debout, un doigt devant le visage de Stiles « Si tu as des relations sexuelles, tu as intérêt à utiliser des préservatifs ! »

« Oh mon Dieu, je n'ai pas de relations sexuelles ! Et je ne prends pas de drogues ! Quoi, tu veux vérifier s'il y a des traces de piqures ? » Stiles leva la manche de son tee shirt et s'en rappela trop tard.

Son père attrapa son bras « Comment tu as eu ces bleus ? »

Ils s'étaient pas mal atténués mais même dans la faible lumière de l'entrée, les marques étaient claires sur la peau pâle de Stiles « C'est rien » Stiles se dégagea de l'emprise de son père et fit redescendre sa manche.

Une expression qui pouvait être décrite comme meurtrière apparut sur le visage de son père « Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? »

« Non ! C'était pas Derek ! »

« Alors qui ? Dis-le-moi ! »

« Je te l'ai dit, c'était des cons stupides ! »

Son père agrippa ses épaules « Qui ? Ces gamins de l'autre équipe de Lacrosse ? Ou alors c'était un mensonge aussi ? »

Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, Stiles se tortilla hors de son emprise « Non. Je savais pas qui c'était » Alors que son père ouvrait la bouche, Stiles leva la main « Laisse-moi finir » Il prit une profonde inspiration et son père attendit, figé « J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et j'ai été impertinent avec les mauvais connards. Derek les a arrêtés. C'est tout » C'était partiellement vrai.

« Où ? Quand ? Tu vas immédiatement me dire qui t'as fait ça et on fera un rapport et je les trouverais et… »

« Papa ! Arrête. S'il te plait, juste… arrête »

Pendant un moment, son père ne sembla pas en mesure de parler « Pourquoi tu me le dis pas ? Tu ne sais pas que tu peux me faire confiance ? »

Stiles déglutit « Je voulais pas te faire peur. Je t'ai causé assez de soucis. Et c'était stupide » Sa voix se brisa et des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues « C'était ma faute… »

Puis son père l'enlaça tellement fort et Stiles ne savait pourquoi il pleurait parce qu'il allait bien. Mais cette pression qui s'était construite, bouillonnait et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Et il ne le voulait pas parce que c'était bon de respirer l'aftershave familier, la force rassurante des bras de son père autour de lui.

Les larmes continuèrent de couler et il les laissa sortir, de lourds sanglots jusqu'à ce qu'il se contente de renifler. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, son père lui frottant le dos jusqu'à ce que Stiles puisse se redresser et s'éloigner en essuyant ses yeux.

La voix de son père était rocailleuse « Alors, à propos de ce mauvais endroit… »

« Dans les bois. Il y avait une fête et ça a dégénéré. Je promets que j'ai appris ma leçon »

« Et Derek Hale était à cette fête ? »

« Non, il était juste dans le coin. Je crois qu'il allait dans sa vieille maison. Il y va de temps en temps. C'est vraiment dur pour lui… tu sais, tout ce qui est arrivé quand il avait mon âge » Peut-être que c'était un petit peu merdique de jouer avec la sympathie de son père mais ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas vrai.

« Oui, j'imagine que c'est dur pour lui. Alors il était là et il t'a aidé »

« Ouais » Stiles essuya son nez sur sa manche « Ecoute, Derek n'est pas… il fait comme s'il était cool et dangereux. Mais si tu apprends à le connaître, il n'est pas vraiment comme ça »

« Ok. Et toi tu… as appris à le connaître »

« Ouais. C'est un bon ami »

« Ok » Son père fit un grand soupir « Ok » répéta-t-il « Mais tu dois commencer à me parler. Même si je suis le shérif, je serai toujours ton père et je peux t'aider. Je veux t'aider »

Stiles hocha la terre « Je sais. Je suis désolé. J'essaye papa. J'essaye vraiment »

« Peut-être qu'on peut tout les deux essayer un peu plus fort hein ? » Il baissa les yeux au sol puis les releva « Et ce que tu as dit avant… » Il agita sa main « A propos de tes vêtements… tu sais que ça ne me dérangerais pas »

Stiles acquiesça machinalement « Uh huh. Ok. Mais je le suis pas alors ça va »

« Tu ne l'es pas ? »

« Pas vraiment. Peut-être. Un petit peu » Stiles frotta son visage humide « Peut-être plus qu'un petit peu » C'était sûrement un autre cauchemar. Il ne disait pas vraiment ces mots à voix haute « Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas faire ça maintenant ? Tu as besoin de te préparer pour le boulot. Je vais préparer le diner »

Mais son père ne bougea pas d'un centimètre « Tu sais que je t'aime, quoiqu'il arrive. Gay, hétéro ou bisexuel. Peu importe ce que tu es ou qui tu es. Tu peux me parler de tout »

Oh, comme Stiles souhaitait que ça soit vrai. Pendant un moment, il fut cruellement tenté de tout déballer : les loups garous, les chasseurs, tout. Cela mit ses propres problèmes avec ce qu'il pourrait ressentir pour un autre homme, dans un point de vue « Je sais »

« Et Derek Hale est seulement un ami » Ce n'était pas une question « Parce que tu réalises que tu n'as pas encore 17 ans » Il utilisait à nouveau sa voix impitoyable de flic.

Stiles dû résister à l'envie irrépressible de rire parce qu'un an auparavant, il aurait peut-être été d'accord avec ce truc de sortir avec quelqu'un en étant mineur mais avec toute la merde qu'il avait vécu… la tempête de vie et de mort qu'était devenu son monde, sortir avec un gars de quelques années plus vieux n'était pas si terrible. Non pas qu'il sortait avec Derek Hale « On est juste ami »

Son père acquiesça et se tourna pour partir « Très bien, fait chauffer ces curly fries et des côtes de porc »

« Et quelques légumes. Ou une salade » ajouta Stiles.

Son père grommela en montant les escaliers et Stiles alla préchauffer le four, se sentant plus léger qu'il l'avait été depuis un long moment. Ce n'était peut-être pas toute la vérité mais c'était un commencement.

* * *

 **(1) Xenu serait celui qui aurait apporté des extraterrestres sur terre il y a 75 millions d'années, pour les jeter dans des volcans selon le fondateur de la scientologie, L. Ron Hubbard. Je vous invite à aller sur Wikipédia pour plus d'informations.**

 **(2) Maitre marskman fait parti du jeu The Witcher 3. Je ne connais pas ce jeu et je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien traduit, si quelqu'un a des infos à ce sujet n'hésitez pas mes loulous.**

 **(3) Halo est un jeu vidéo de science fiction militaire très populaire.**

 **Je dois dire que c'est sûrement le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais traduit. Il fait 16 pages Word. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop dure à suivre et que j'ai pas fait trop de fautes mes loulous.**

 **Encore merci à vous tous pour les commentaires et pour avoir favorité et followé cette nouvelle trad. Je vous aime fort mes loulous et je vous dit à la semaine prochain pour le dernier chapitre de cette trad.**


	3. Ce qui ne te tues pas te rends plus fort

**Bonjour à vous mes loulous, me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette trad. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le sequel sera là la semaine prochaine comme promis.**

 **Avant de vous laisser à la lecture de ce chapitre laissez moi vous dire que celui-ci contient un CITRON , je répète, ce chapitre contient un CITRON.**

 **Bonne lecture mes loulous.**

* * *

A la moitié du chemin vers la cabane, Stiles décida que Kelly Clarkson était sous-estimé.

Puisqu'il était impossible pour son père ne pas regarder pas par la fenêtre, même s'il était supposé dormir, Stiles envoya un message à Derek depuis la Jeep et lui dit de le retrouver à la cabane pour cette fois, même si Derek était probablement déjà en train de le suivre. En fait, ce n'était toujours pas effrayant et c'était même réconfortant alors Stiles accepta le fait de roder pour le moment.

Il n'avait toujours pas vu la Camaro derrière lui et il chanta à pleins poumons avec la radio parce que Kelly avait raison et ce qui ne le tuait pas, le rendait plus fort. (1) Et ces derniers temps, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui avaient essayé de le tuer ou du moins le blesser physiquement. Alors, il se tenait plus droit et c'était un combattant et qui s'en souciait du fait que cette chanson parlait d'une rupture ? Ca s'appliquait.

Le signal commença à faiblir, donc après que la chanson se soit terminée, Stiles éteignit la radio, souhaitant ne pas avoir oublié son port USB. Mais ça allait parce que le silence était apaisant et c'était un jour gris et humide donc il eut la plupart de la route pour lui tout seul. Alors il continua de conduire, l'asphalte laissant une empreinte à travers les arbres hauts et il attendit que Derek ne vrombisse derrière lui.

La biche apparut alors qu'il tournait à un coin et qu'il grimpait une petite colline. Il pila, la Jeep dérapant sur les feuilles humides avant de s'arrêter de travers. Son cœur martelant dans sa poitrine, Stiles bondit hors de sa voiture et s'approcha de l'animal au sol. Il y avait du sang qui se mélangeait à la fourrure de la biche, deux de ses jambes étaient tordues à des angles terribles sous elle. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, son flan se soulevait et se baissait avec une respiration laborieuse et sifflante.

S'agenouillant à côté d'elle, Stiles leva le bras et sa main plana au dessus d'elle, pas sûr de si ça rendrait les choses pires et l'effrayer un peu plus. Un crissement de pneus envoya un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale et ensuite Derek courut autour de la voiture et s'accroupit près de lui.

« T'es blessé ? » Derek l'examina attentivement, les mains sur les bras, les épaules et le visage de Stiles.

Stiles secoua la tête et pointa la biche et Derek sembla la voir pour la première fois « Ils l'ont juste laissé ici »

« Qui ? »

« Je sais pas. Il y avait un camion devant moi pendant un moment. Je suppose que c'était eux. Qui c'est qui fait ça ? Comment ils ont pu la percuter et ne pas s'arrêter ? »

« Stiles ! » Les doigts de Derek s'enfoncèrent dans ses bras « Ca aurait pu être un piège. Est-ce que tu as prit la peine de t'arrêter de penser avant de sortir ? »

Stiles ne pouvait que regarder la biche mourante sur l'asphalte fissuré « Elle est blessée Derek »

La mâchoire de Derek se détendit et il soupira « Tu as besoin de penser à toi d'abord de temps en temps »

« Est-ce que tu penses que si on l'amène au patron de Scott, il pourrait faire quelque chose ? » Stiles connaissait déjà la réponse mais il devait demander.

Derek tourna son attention en direction de la biche et caressa le cou de l'animal avec sa paume tout en murmurant en sa direction. Il secoua la tête « Il y a trop de dommages »

Stiles caressa la biche « Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment »

« La meilleure chose que l'on peut faire est de la sortir de sa misère » Derek la caressa une dernière fois et étendit ses griffes.

« Attends, je veux le faire »

Après un moment de fixation intense qui fit Stiles se tortiller, Derek acquiesça et se dirigea vers la Camaro. Quand il revint avec le pistolet, Stiles se leva et le prit de sa main. Il fit la check-list et fit en sorte qu'il soit correctement chargé et que la sécurité soit enlevée. C'était un poids solide dans sa main et son bras trembla alors qu'il visait.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça » Derek était juste derrière lui, la main sur le dos de Stiles. Il ne poussait pas mais c'était juste une présence, chaleureuse et ferme.

« Elle a mal. Je l'aide » Sa gorge était sèche et Stiles déglutit. Il redressa ses épaules et son bras arrêta de trembler. La biche gémit, le sang coulant en dessous d'elle maintenant et Stiles posa son doigt sur la gâchette. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Le _crack_ du coup de feu fit écho dans les arbres et les corbeaux crièrent alors qu'ils prenaient leur envol. La biche était immobile, son flan ne se soulevait plus et un filet de sang coula sur sa joue là où la balle avait transpercé son crâne. Les bras de Derek s'enroulèrent autour de Stiles par derrière, son corps proche de lui et il lui prit doucement le pistolet. Stiles s'attendait à ce qu'il s'éloigne maintenant mais il n'en fit rien et ils restèrent ici ensemble alors que des grosses gouttes de pluie glacée commencèrent à tomber.

« Je ne veux pas la laisser ici »

Le souffle de Derek était chaud contre le cou de Stiles « Ok »

Derek s'éloigna ensuite et se dirigea vers la Camaro pour y prendre une pelle. Stiles devrait vraiment regarder dans cette voiture un jour, pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'autre à l'intérieur. Derek creusa rapidement et efficacement entre les arbres et pour la première fois, Stiles pensa à ce que ça avait été de creuser la tombe de sa propre sœur et à quel point Stiles et Scott avaient pensé du mal de lui.

La honte lui brûla les entrailles alors qu'il se souvenait avoir trainé Scott dans les bois pour trouver le corps d'une fille… la moitié de son corps parce qu'elle était morte de façon horrible et dans la souffrance et ils avaient traité ça comme une blague. Comme quelque chose d'excitant et de drôle à faire un vendredi soir alors qu'elle était morte.

Il se souvint de ses yeux sans vie qui l'observait depuis la tombe que Derek lui avait faite et il avait espéré que sa mort avait été rapide ce qui semblait hautement improbable. Il s'était demandé à quoi ressemblait Laura et si elle mangeait du beurre de cacahuète et si elle aurait secrètement rit aux blagues de Stiles de la même façon que le faisait Derek quand il pensait que Stiles ne regardait pas. Il s'était demandé si Derek lui manquait autant que la mère de Stiles lui manquait à lui tous les jours.

Derek déplaça la terre humide en une pile et Stiles ferma les yeux, imaginant Derek trouver sa sœur dans les feuilles et la saleté et portant ce qui restait d'elle chez lui, à la maison où reposait le reste de leur famille brûlée vive. Il l'avait enterré et essayé de la garder en sécurité et Stiles et Scott l'avaient déterré comme si ça n'avait rien voulut dire et…

« Stiles »

Les mains de Derek s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et Stiles ouvrit les yeux « Je suis désolée. Mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolée »

« C'était pas ta faute »

« Nous n'aurions pas dût faire ce qu'on a fait. Quand ta sœur est morte, on n'aurait pas du faire ça »

La pluie dégoulinait sur le visage de Derek et il le fixa, figé, les lèvres entrouvertes, ses mains toujours posés sur les épaules de Stiles. A ce moment là, il semblait si jeune. Stiles voulait lever le bras et essuyer la pluie des yeux de Derek mais il ne bougea pas « Je suis désolée » Ce n'était pas assez mais c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Au lieu de repousser Stiles comme s'il en avait tous les droits, Derek se pencha en avant et posa son front sur le sien. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et Stiles n'avait qu'à avancer de quelques centimètres pour qu'ils s'embrassent. L'attente était une douleur dans ses os et…

Puis Derek partit et retourna vers la route.

Stiles insista pour aider à porter la biche jusqu'au trou et ils la couvrirent avec des montagnes de terre. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés, pleins de boue et il n'y avait plus rien à faire se ce n'est partir. La pluie lavait déjà le sang de la biche et il n'y aurait bientôt plus que la route.

Près de la Jeep, Derek dit « On n'a pas à aller à la cabane aujourd'hui »

Mais Stiles secoua la tête « Si. On y va » Il grimpa derrière le volant et attendit que Derek entre dans la Camaro avant de démarrer le moteur et de commencer à rouler. Ils continuèrent et Stiles roulait doucement sur la route glissante, les essuies glaces glissant d'avant en arrière. Encore et encore.

Il inspira et expira, remplit ses poumons et se rappela qu'il était plus fort avec toutes les merdes que la vie lui jetait à la figure et il n'allait pas finir comme un animal tué sur la route. Nope. Au Diable tout ça.

Son téléphone vibra et il jeta un œil à l'écran.

' _Tu n'es pas la biche'_

Gardant un œil sur la route glissante, Stiles lui répondit rapidement avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

' _Non mais je suis le morse'_ (2)

Il expliquera plus tard.

* * *

Il pleuvait toujours averse et Stiles ne se plaignit pas quand Derek se dirigea sans un mot dans la cabane au lieu d'installer les cibles. Derek utilisa une clé rouillée qu'il sortit de dessous une pierre à proximité ce qui était la cachette la plus évidente dans l'histoire de l'humanité mais Stiles réussit à s'empêcher de sortir un commentaire.

Il n'y avait qu'une pièce, sans électricité ni eau courante et la poussière qui recouvrait les meubles branlants en pin était vraiment légendaire. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose : une table, des chaises et un grand endroit vide devant la cheminée là où beaucoup de gens mettraient un canapé. En ce jour trouble, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière qui passait à travers les petites fenêtres près de la porte.

« C'est bien »

Derek renifla alors qu'il pendait sa veste sur un crochet « Non c'est pas le cas »

Stiles était sur le point de dire que c'était mieux que la maison de Derek parce qu'au moins elle n'était pas en cendres mais il réalisa heureusement alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, que ce serait l'une des choses les plus stupide qu'il pouvait dire. Au lieu de ça, il accrocha sa propre veste et observa Derek allumer un feu. Il y avait toujours du bois et des allumettes près de la cheminée comme si les Hale s'étaient attendus à revenir beaucoup plus tôt qu'aujourd'hui.

Et bien sûr que c'était le cas.

« Enlève ton tee shirt »

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement et il se battit pour garder son air cool alors qu'il regardait Derek enlever son propre tee shirt, révélant des abdos et des pectoraux qui semblaient positivement retouchés. Quand Derek leva les yeux, Stiles détourna le regard et enleva sa chemise en flanelle puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux trempés jusqu'à la moelle et que c'était stupide de ne pas au moins essayer de faire sécher leurs tee shirt.

Derek posa son tee shirt sur une chaise et tira celle-ci près du feu de cheminée. Stiles accrocha aussi sa chemise, portant toujours son tee shirt et Derek alla dans un coin pour ouvrir un coffre de cèdre. Il revint les bras chargés de couvertures qu'il déposa sur le sol près du foyer pour en faire un petit nid, comme s'il l'avait fait avant.

Avec le feu allumé, c'était étonnement cosy… définitivement mieux que l'entrepôt trop vide, trop froid, trop tout. Si la cabane n'était pas trop loin de la ville, Stiles aurait suggéré à Derek d'emménager ici.

Derek examina Stiles de façon critique « Pose ton autre tee shirt aussi »

« Nah. J'vais bien »

Derek leva un sourcil « Tu es trempé. Donne-le » Il leva le bras de manière impatiente.

Marmonna sur le fait que tout le monde n'était pas sculpté comme un mannequin, Stiles passa le tee shirt au dessus de sa tête, grimaçant juste un petit peu parce que la peau autour de l'éraflure tirait un peu alors qu'elle guérissait.

« Pour ton information, je n'ai fait du mannequinat qu'une fois et… » Derek fronça les sourcils « Ca fait toujours mal ? »

« Ca va »

Mais Derek tirait déjà sur son poignet et amena Stiles plus près du feu « Laisse-moi voir » Il tomba à genoux, les mains sur les hanches de Stiles pour le positionner dans la lumière du feu.

« Tu vois ? Ca va »

Derek acquiesça mais faisait toujours courir le bout de ses doigts sur la légère marque et quelque chose sembla changer dans l'air. Stiles se retrouva à retenir son souffle, à attendre, mais il n'était pas sûr de quoi.

Quand Derek parla, c'était à peine plus qu'un murmure « S'ils t'avaient mordus… tu aurais… »

Stiles attendit mais Derek se contenta de fixer la marque, son doigt courant d'avant en arrière de la plus simple des pressions. Stiles frissonna « Quoi ? »

Puis Derek leva les yeux dans la lumière vacillante du feu et son visage était ouvert et à vif, comme Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu « Tu m'aurais vraiment choisi ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse penser et s'en dissuader, Stiles fit courir sa main à travers les cheveux humides de Derek et celui-ci ne tressaillit pas, ne se glaça pas ni le repoussa. Non, il se pencha contre le toucher de Stiles et celui-ci déglutit, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Derek « Oui »

Stiles savait que le désir et l'envie devaient sortir de son corps par vagues, qu'il empestait de désir et d'envie mais le moment dura et Derek ne bougea pas d'un muscle. Puis il s'assit sur ses talons parce qu'il pensait sûrement qu'il ne pouvait pas franchir cette ligne donc Stiles lui attrapa le poignet pour appuyer la main de Derek contre sa virilité à travers son boxer et son jean humide « Oui » répéta-t-il.

Ensuite, ça arriva et Derek le tira sur ses genoux, une main qui appuyait et frottait la virilité de Stiles et l'autre qui tirait Stiles contre lui. Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre et Stiles n'avait embrassé personne depuis Jessica Parker durant un jeu de la bouteille en 3ème et mon Dieu, Jessica n'embrassait pas comme ça. Il ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer et la langue de Derek plongea à l'intérieur.

C'était humide et avide, la barbe de Derek râpait sa peau et Stiles se sentait vivant et complet comme si quelque chose de manquant avait enfin été trouvé. Il n'avait pas peur, pas du tout et ça ressemblait à un triomphe. Il gémit contre la bouche de Derek « Oui, oui, oui »

Ils réussirent à enlever leurs jeans et ses chaussures n'avaient jamais été aussi chiantes mais ensuite, ils se retrouvèrent nus. Derek poussa Stiles dans les couvertures et, oh mon Dieu, ils étaient nus. Un frisson parcouru Stiles et c'était un miracle qu'il ne jouisse pas ici et maintenant.

Derek s'arrêta et s'appuya sur ses mains « Sûr ? » Il respirait fort même s'il pouvait probablement courir plus de 30 km sans transpirer.

Stiles n'eut même pas à y penser, il attira Derek contre lui, l'embrassant, et se frottant contre lui. Il n'avait jamais été plus sûr de quelque chose. Derek n'était fait que de muscle, de pouvoir et de chaleur. Il embrassait Stiles, le caressait et quand Stiles gémissait le nom de Derek, celui-ci faisait ce son grave qu'il envoyait des fourmis dans les reins de Stiles. Celui-ci était sûr qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller seul dans des draps humides mais c'était en quelque sorte réel.

Derek descendit, embrassant, suçant et mordillant et Stiles ne pouvait que s'agripper à ses épaules et essayer de respirer. Quand Derek passa son nez sur les bourses de Stiles et qu'il lécha sa virilité, il pensait qu'il allait exploser. Mais ensuite, il vit sa virilité disparaître entre les lèvres de Derek et c'était tellement chaud et humide et oh mon Dieu.

Alors que la langue de Derek tourbillonnait, Stiles attrapa ses cheveux et essaya de le prévenir, sa virilité se contractant à un point de non retour. Mais Derek continua de sucer un peu plus fort et Stiles essaya de tenir mais c'était peine perdue donc il lâcha prise, criant alors qu'il était proche de l'orgasme. Le plaisir l'envahit jusqu'au bout de ses orteils et c'était mieux que tout.

Derek avala et le lécha et Stiles ne put que regarder tout en haletant doucement, les membres tremblants avec le contrecoup et ouep, il venait surement d'atteindre l'apogée des orgasmes à l'âge de seize ans. Ils avaient fait le plus dur. Ou pas parce que Derek était excité contre sa jambe et Stiles le tira à lui, Derek s'installant entre ses cuisses comme s'il était fait pour être là.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Stiles put se goûter mais c'était bizarrement sexy. Il leva un bras entre eux et enroula sa main autour de la virilité de Derek qui était épaisse, longue et dans l'ensemble, énorme et rayonnante de chaleur. Même si l'angle était maladroit, s'il y avait bien une chose que Stiles savait faire c'était la masturbation. Il le caressa fortement alors que Derek lui volait des baisers, sa respiration sortant de manière chaleureuse.

Stiles fit monter et descendre ses doigts sur la longueur de Derek, il l'explora et il se demanda ce que ça serait de l'avoir à l'intérieur de lui et il réalisa qu'il parlait à voix haute quand Derek grogna et enterra sa tête dans l'épaule de Stiles tout en ondulant désespérément des hanches contre lui. Des étincelles se glissèrent dans les reins de Stiles depuis sa virilité trop sensible mais il continua, enroulant ses jambes autour de Derek et l'incitant à aller plus fort.

Derek jouit en un cri, en de longs jets qui laissèrent des traces collantes. Derek inspira profondément puis frissonna en faisant un suçon à la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou de Stiles. Quand Derek se déplaça sur sa hanche, Stiles relâcha ses jambes. Posant des petits baisers sur son cou et sa clavicule, Derek étala sa semence, la frottant contre le ventre et le torse de Stiles.

Souriant stupidement, Stiles fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek « Au moins, je mourrai pas puceau »

Derek leva la tête, sa main agrippant la taille de Stiles « Je te laisserai pas mourir »

Il était tellement sérieux, comme si, en plus de pouvoir protéger Stiles de ces connards d'alpha, il pouvait stopper le cours du temps et de la nature. Stiles posa sa main sur a joue de Derek et l'embrassa. A ce moment là, il se laissa à croire que peut-être, Derek le pouvait.

* * *

« Donc »

Derek le regarda depuis le coffre de cèdre, là où il pliait les couvertures et qu'il les rangeait doucement. Il attendit.

« Donc » répéta Stiles. Il tritura les boutons de sa chemise à peu près sèche, la boutonnant et puis la déboutonnant. Son jean était toujours mouillé et il se déplaça inconfortablement, son estomac commença à se tordre « Est-ce que c'est… » Il secoua la main.

Les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent « Est-ce que c'est quoi ? »

Bien sûr qu'il allait le lui faire dire à voix haute « Est-ce que c'est un coup d'un soir ? Je veux dire, pas exactement un coup d'un soir vu qu'on l'a déjà fait trois fois »

Même le dire à haute voix donnait des petits frissons à Stiles et il pouvait à peine croire qu'il ait passé l'après midi à avoir des relations sexuelles. Que non seulement, il avait laissé un autre être humain le toucher de partout mais qu'il avait eu un pénis dans sa bouche et ouais, il était plus qu'un petit peu gay. Et c'était merveilleux. Il pourrait vraiment passer des heures… des jours, des mois, des années à faire une fellation à Derek pour le faire gémir.

Sa virilité se réveilla et mon Dieu, concentre toi. Derek n'avait toujours rien dit et resta debout à le regarder. Stiles se racla la gorge « Si c'est juste un truc d'un soir, c'est cool » Mensonges, mensonges, mensonges.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Non mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je comprendrais. J'veux dire, ça a été un mauvais moment pour toi et ta meute est toute éparpillée et j'étais là et ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un me voulait. Il y a cette fois là en cinquième où Scott et moi on est allé à une fête et il a passé toute la nuit à jouer sept minutes au paradis (3) et j'ai même pas eu 30 secondes et… »

Derek bougea tellement rapidement que Stiles ne put même pas respirer avant que Derek ne l'embrasse, sa langue entrant dans sa bouche alors qu'il le poussait contre la porte. Stiles tint bon et l'embrassa en retour, sa tête lui tournant. Quand Derek s'éloigna, Stiles le suivit en haletant et rouge.

Des doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le crâne de Stiles, les yeux de Derek s'illuminèrent de rouge « Si ça ne t'aurais pas fait du mal, je t'aurais penché en avant pour te prendre là maintenant »

Ok, alors Derek le voulait vraiment. C'était bon à savoir. Vraiment bon à savoir. Stiles essaya de parler mais ne put faire sortir qu'un « Nngh »

« Arrête de douter de toi »

« Ok. C'est juste… c'est pas comme si j'avais de l'expérience et je suis sûr que tu… » Stiles secoua sa main « Avec pleins de gens »

Derek fit une grimace qui ressemblait à un sourire ou un froncement de sourcil « Tu as tort »

« Sérieusement ? » Stiles fronça les sourcils « Ok alors peut-être qu'il n'y en a pas eu une douzaine mais… »

« Une. Avant toi »

« Mais, mais… » postillonna Stiles « Tu es… allez, tu sais à quoi tu ressembles ! » Pas sûr qu'il voulait le savoir, il demanda quand même « Qui ? Quand ? »

Derek détourna les yeux et prit une grande inspiration « J'avais seize ans. Je savais pas ce que je voulais et elle est arrivé et elle était plus âgée, excitante et folle de moi. Il se trouve qu'elle était folle tout court »

Stiles l'enlaça parce qu'il pouvait le faire maintenant. Il frotta le dos de Derek et celui-ci desserra doucement ses bras « Je suis désolé. Qu'est- ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu sais ce qui s'est passé » La voix de Derek était étouffée contre le cou de Stiles.

Stiles se remémora ce qu'il savait du Derek de seize ans et… « Kate ? » Il s'éloigna et redressa le menton de Derek mais celui-ci ne voulait pas le regarder « C'était elle ? Elle… elle… » Il ne pouvait pas dire ces mots parce qu'alors que les pièces s'emboitaient, c'était trop horrible à saisir.

« Elle m'a utilisée pour atteindre ma famille. Rien de tout ça n'était réel… elle en a rit plus tard. C'était ma faute et… »

Serrant les dents contre la rage, Stiles inspira profondément « Regarde-moi. Hey, allez » Il attendit que Derek rencontre son regard « Ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'était sa faute à elle. Et je suis content qu'elle soit morte » Il prit le visage de Derek entre ses mains et posa des baisers sur ses joues, son front, le bout de son menton et ses lèvres. Il murmura « C'est terminé maintenant »

La voix de Derek était à peine un chuchotement « Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne avant »

Stiles ne savait pas comment il se sentait parce qu'il avait mal pour Derek et qu'il détestait Kate et pourtant, il se sentait tellement bien à propos du fait qu'il était digne de confiance « Je ne dirais rien, je le promets »

« Et maintenant me voilà. Tu as seize ans et je… »

« Tu n'es absolument pas comme elle. Ne te méprends pas, si c'est une partie de ton plan infaillible pour assassiner mon père alors je vais vraiment m'énerver mais en attendant, le sexe est spectaculaire alors »

Un sourire se montra sur les lèvres de Derek. Il soupira et c'était comme si Stiles pouvait voir un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Puis, il redevint sérieux.

« On doit gérer pas mal de choses et ça va pas être tout rose. Donc si tu veux… »

« Je suis dans le coup. Je suis vraiment dans le coup. On va gérer ça ensemble. Aussi, on devrait probablement ajouter mon père à cette liste de choses tôt ou tard »

Derek hocha la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Il fit courir son pouce contre la lèvre inférieure de Stiles qui était légèrement gonflée dû à tous les baisers et à la fellation. Stiles gémit et mordilla le pouce de Derek avant de la lécher.

Ensuite, Derek sourit, un de ces rares sourire qui illuminait son visage en entier et qui chatouillait Stiles de la meilleure des façons « On va jamais revenir à Beacon Hills à ce train là »

Bien sûr qu'ils rentrèrent, conduisant sur la route sinueuse alors que le soleil plongeait entre les cimes des arbres. Quand la radio capta une station, Stiles tapota le volant et chanta, même si c'était de la country et qu'il ne connaissait pas les paroles. Les phares de Derek brillaient derrière lui, sans être hors de vue plus d'un moment.

* * *

 **(1) La chanson est celle de Kelly Clarkson, Stronger (What doesn't kill you)**

 **(2) J'ai pas compris la blague.**

 **(3) 7 minutes au paradis est un jeu où l'on met une fille et un garçon dans une pièce ensemble et où ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent durant ces sept minutes.**

 **Et voilà mes loulous, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.**

 **Je tenais encore une fois à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent et apprécient cette trad. Je vous aime tellement et je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier. Alors encore merci à vous mes loulous. Gros bisous !**

 **Et à la semaine prochaine. Pour le sequel de cette trad.**


End file.
